It is well known that smoking does harm to health. Nicotine and tar in cigarette severely affect the health of people. Many countries start to legislate to ban smoking or ban to smoke in public places. However, there are still lots of smokers in each country at present, who are heavy smokers, highly rely on the cigarette and cannot give up smoking in a short time. Therefore, healthy and environmental-friendly electronic cigarettes are gradually popular to many smokers.
At present, all the electronic cigarettes frequently seen in the market consist of a battery component and an atomization plant, wherein the battery component is electrified to heat the tobacco tar to generate smoke so as to ease the addiction of the smokers. Partial or all the existing electronic cigarettes have the following disadvantages and defects:    1. All the existing electronic cigarettes are previous to light at the front end while being smoked, which are -inconvenient for a user to observe the working state of the electronic cigarette.    2. All the existing electronic cigarettes intake air from the most front end of the cigarettes, which are easy to age the battery since an air flow passes through the battery.    3. Most of the existing electronic cigarettes adopt a seal cover, which have high cost and is inconvenient to assemble.    4. The existing electronic cigarettes are not equipped with a protective board, which have low reliability.